Metidas de pata
by Agatha Hradek
Summary: Porque a todos nos ha sucedido alguna vez, pero cuál es la consecuencia cuando metes la pata y te atrapan en el acto?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! La historia se me ocurrió porque siendo bastante despistada, muchas veces me ha sucedido que hablando de alguien, esa persona o alguien que no debe, me escucha...y otras tantas meteduras de pata que se volvieron como una marca registrada...así que la historia es mía de mi propiedad, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Los personajes por supuesto que le pertenecen al Hermoso y genial asesino y sádico Hajime Isayama

* * *

 **METIDAS DE PATA**

Armin sabía que de esa nadie lo libraba, esta vez había metido la pata en grande, con todas las de la ley; y la única manera para librarse de la que se le venía encima, era diciendo la verdad, pero no iba a irse de la lengua y vender a sus amigos. Es ley del grupo, de la amistad, escrita con fuego y con sangre y lo que sea, no iba a ser un maldito bocazas; así que recibía su castigo y sus amigos quedaban libres, porque cualquiera de ellos lo habría hecho por él también.

Y es que fue un milagro que solo a uno de ellos lo atraparan con las manos en la masa, o mejor dicho, con las palabras saliendo de sus labios en el momento no indicado, justo cuando pasaba la persona de quien estaban hablando, y eso era lo terrible del asunto, se trataba del profesor Levi Ackerman, el más terrible de la escuela, porque él aplicaba el castigo físico, no permitía que alguien hablara de él, estricto, intimidante, un verdadero genio, hay que admitir, pero un genio de esos que quieres ver de lejos porque su mirada te hiela hasta la sangre y para la suerte de Armin y su grupo de amigos; Levi era el profesor de su clase.

Si hablamos de suertes, que fuera su profesor no era la peor, la verdaderamente peor era la que les había tocado hoy o mejor dicho, a él solito; los demás estarían preocupados por él pero no iban a recibir una soberana paliza… y sentado en la oficina del director, comenzó a recordar los hechos

 _-Minutos antes-_

Estaban en clase con Levi, muy atentos porque si les preguntaba y no respondían, un destino terrible los acechaba, Armin, no tenía problema en ello ya que era muy aplicado en clase, es más, hasta le ayudaba a Eren y Jean a salir de apuros cuando a ellos les preguntaba el profesor y no sabían que responder; ingenioso como siempre, buscaba una manera de que le entendieran y salvaran el pellejo. Terminada la clase y en el receso, se juntaron como siempre a comer y a charlar, es una ley no escrita entre estudiantes el hablar mal de los profesores en todas sus pláticas, así que prestos a ello, su almuerzo estuvo lleno de risas y burlas a sus docentes

-Se fijaron las pintas que traía hoy la profesora cuatro ojos? - Soltó Sasha atiborrándose de comida

-Seguro no la dejó dormir su marido con toda la acción de la noche - fueron las palabras de Mikasa quien siempre dejaba caer frases de ese tipo, como quien no quiere la cosa

-La profesora Historia con pantalones luce como Armin – Ese era Jean que siempre siempre andaba buscando líos y metiéndose con Armin y Eren para provocarlos, por alguna razón desconocida para él, le encantaba verlos en apuros

\- Jajajajaja – se escucharon las risas de todos, lo que provocó que Armin se sintiera bastante molesto; pero no era el único, Ymir estaba enamorada de la profesora así que para ella el chiste carecía de gracia y como nunca se guardaba las cosas para ella sola, le dijo a Jean:

-Aquí eres el menos indicado para hablar de comparaciones caballito, tú te has equivocado de lugar, no es la escuela donde deberías estar sino en un establo como todos los de tu clase; aunque claro, no creo que tengas los medios para un establo y te tocaba o ser salvaje, o tratar de vivir como humano

\- OHHHH –se escuchó de todos, Marco intentó detener a Jean que estaba furioso, pero Connie le dijo:

\- Jean cálmate, todos aquí sabemos que te ha de parecer dura la vida entre las personas, así que….

Y eso fue el detonante, se armó un pandemónium, como siempre sucedía cuando estaban todos, si bien es cierto que eran muy amigos, pero casi siempre terminaban en una trifulca. Sasha mientras tanto, aprovechaba el lío para comer no solo lo suyo sino lo de los demás, y Annie, se mantenía aparte con su aire aburrido, hasta que dijo:

-Saben? He estado pensando que el profe Levi y el director Erwin son muy cercanos, ¿será que hay algo entre ellos?

-Si así fuera, no me sorprendería la cara de estreñido que se trae a veces el enano reprimido – soltó Mikasa, como siempre – seguro que le ha de doler todo el …

-Yo no creo que sea así –la cortó Eren, quien no se sentía bien con el rumbo de la plática- creo que son solo amigos

-Tú créetelo así, pronto te darás cuenta que tú también eres de los mismos, sólo que no has salido del clóset todavía – ese fue Jean picando a Eren

-Jean, callado o saldrás de aquí en ambulancia, estúpido equino; por qué no dejas a Eren en paz?

\- Y tú porqué siempre lo defiendes Mikasa? Será porque sabes en el fondo que es un marica que necesita protección?

-Maldito Pony, tú necesitas siempre a Marco así que no hables

-Oigan, a mí no me metan en esto – dijo Marco

Y entonces Armin para salvar a su amigo y para evitar otro conflicto, les dijo:

-Una cosa está clara, y es que a Jean no le importa si Mikasa defiende a Eren; tampoco es problema si Marco ayuda siempre a Jean… y además creo que deberíamos cambiar conversación porque no es asunto nuestro si el director por las noches le da duro al profe Levi, ya que siendo tan pequeño no creo que…..

Y de repente se quedó callado, mudo, tieso, impresionado y blanco… sin expresión, todos voltearon la mirada y ahí estaba la persona que menos debería estar… sintieron que el alma se les iba, mientras él se acercaba más, su expresión era terrorífica y entonces habló:

-A ver Arlert, termina lo que estabas diciendo, me interesa mucho saber cómo terminaría esa frase

\- Pe-pe-per-perdón profesor yo…

-Sin tartamudeos! qué era lo que estabas diciendo? A que te referías con tan pequeño miserable mocoso? Y qué tiene que ver eso que hablabas de Erwin?

Armin sintió que debía inventar algo, al parecer Levi escuchó solo lo último así que no había razón para involucrar a los demás si solo él fue atrapado; las probabilidades de escapar de esta eran de un 0.000000001% pero si no arriesgaba no sabría si se produciría el milagro

-y-y-yo … n-na-nada sólo que dije que usted 'no siendo tan pequeño' no dejaría que el director le dé duro en una práctica de artes marciales

-Y tú crees que soy idiota? Que me voy a tragar semejante sarta de mentiras? No, Arlert, no me conoces, esta vez no te libras… Ven para acá

Y sus amigos vieron impotentes como era arrastrado hacia la oficina del director… él que sólo había querido calmar los ánimos, y ahora le esperaba un terrible castigo a manos de Levi….

* * *

Acá me despido por ahora, gracias por leer, y se aceptan sugerencias, chanclazos, porras, si quedaron dudas también...espero continuarla, porque creo que tengo bastante material en mi experiencia, aunque le cambio bastante para adaptarlo a la historia y los personajes...pero la mayor parte han sido de esas que sientes como si quieres que te trague la tierra; en fin, creo que no soy la única y ya saben ustedes como es ese sentimiento =)

Saludos, nos leemos luego


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a quien lea! dejo el segundo capitulo de Metidas de pata...la verdad, no tienen secuencia lógica ni de tiempo entre todas las historias...para no confundirse esperando que sea continuación del anterior..son cortas historias sobre meteduras de pata, regadas, defecadas o como le digan en tu entorno...creo que se entiende la idea...y pues los personajes, totalmente propiedad de Hajime Isayama

* * *

Capítulo 2

Por alguna extraña razón, Armin y el profesor Erwin congeniaron bastante; ambos inteligentes, carismáticos y perspicaces no tardaron en descubrir una real admiración por el otro; no en el sentido físico, ni sexual sino intelectual; así que se convirtieron en amigos muy cercanos y ya fuera en recesos, después o antes de clases o cualquier momento libre, era común verles juntos.

Los amigos de Armin se sentían un poco celosos y relegados a segundo plano pero a la misma vez orgullosos de su amigo y su capacidad de ganarse la admiración de cualquier persona; no así con los amigos de Erwin que sí se sentían relegados también pero no aceptaban que fuera por un niño adolescente que aparentaba ser niña muchas veces… así que usando sarcasmos, ironías y cualquier cosa parecida a disposición hacían burla de Erwin y su predilección por el otro rubio; eso sí, no frente a Erwin porque aunque calmo era capaz de cualquier cosa con una sonrisa, era intimidante y hasta Leví con su mal carácter y genio lo respetaba lo cual era decir mucho.

Cierto día Armin y sus compañeros tuvieron su clase de artes y el profesor Niles que la impartía estuvo toda la hora observando al mini rubio y tratando de descifrar el atractivo que podría encontrar Erwin ya que era lo que habían estado discutiendo con Hanji, sobre las 'potenciales tendencias homosexuales aflorando en su macho-amigo rubio cejudo'… maldita Hanji y sus locuras, le envenenó el cerebro y aquí estaba pensando mil estupideces que su alumno ni imaginaba.

Al finalizar la clase todos salieron y Armin se quedó para preguntarle a su profesor si algo le pasaba y qué tenía que ver él en todo eso…porque no era idiota y se dio cuenta de la mirada de Niles. El profesor no sabía que decir pero tampoco se quedaría callado

-No era nada, no te preocupes, no fue la mirada fija en ti sino perdida en el vacío…tengo algunas preocupaciones de adultos que no te confesaré a ti.

-Bueno, entonces no hay que más decir- Armin no se la creía pero no podía forzar a su profesor a confesar – Adiós profesor Niles

-Adiós Arlert….. espera un momento…. Bueno, esto…cambié de opinión y creo que sí puedo decirte algo; mas bien es un consejo de profesor a alumno; lo escucharás?

-Adelante

-Mira, esto sonará raro y no te lo decía porque no sé como hacerlo; pero ten cuidado, no te fíes de todas las personas con quienes te acercas…sé que eres muy cercano de Erwin pero ¿no crees que es exagerado? Cualquiera pensaría otra cosa..

-Como qué cosa podrían pensar?

-Relaciones tan cercanas acarrean malos entendidos..

-Malos entendidos?

-No repitas lo último de todo lo que digo! A ver, seré más específico…muchos rumores ha habido en estos días y muchas personas pensarán que tú y Erwin tienen una relación amorosa homosexual; probablemente digas que es descabellado pero viéndolos cualquiera sospecharía…además que conozco a Erwin desde pequeños y jamás le he conocido una novia, lo que lleva a pensar que…

Y en eso se abre la puerta y aparece Erwin con su sonrisa que no presagia nada bueno; iba a buscar a Armin y llegó justo para escuchar a su 'amigo' Niles diciendo eso de él y rápidamente dedujo que los 'muchos rumores' y 'muchas personas' eran sus compañero de trabajo…además que le hervía la sangre por involucrar a un niño en esos ardides, sintió que no era propio estar escuchando tras la puerta así que entrando se dirigió a Niles:

-¿qué es lo que te lleva a pensar Niles? No pretendía cortarte…necesito saber tus deducciones amigo y las razones por las que estás diciendo esto…y específicamente se lo dices a Armin…crees que me estoy acercando a él con el propósito de violarlo o algo parecido?

Armin estaba deseando que se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara…nunca espero semejante conversación….pero Niles…estaba avergonzado, como rata acorralada y no era para menos; no todos los días te encuentra tu amigo advirtiendo de su posible homosexualidad a otro amigo suyo…mataría a Hanji por esto…eso era seguro

* * *

Gracias a quienes leen y comentan...a quienes dejan un ghost review (aunque esos no los puedo responder) a quienes me añaden a alertas y favoritos...nos leemos luego de nuevo...saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a quien lea esta serie de locas ideas! esta vez es un poco diferente... pero igual, una situación embarazosa de esas que si te suceden desearías que te trague la tierra...

Disclaimer. Las locas ideas son mías... los personajes de Isayama

* * *

Capítulo 3

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Annie, Connie y Jean se fueron de fiesta por la noche… hacía poco habían abierto un bar y gracias a que el propietario, un tal Kenny Ackerman, era familiar bastante lejano pero familiar de Mikasa a fin de cuentas, les permitía la entrada pese a ser menores de edad; así que aprovechaban cada vez que tenían la oportunidad y lo pasaban en grande.

Esa noche en particular, comenzaron bebiendo como siempre… y ya que el alcohol suelta la lengua de muchos, las bromas fueron subiendo de tono y al poco rato tenían una verdadera trifulca en el grupo… luego Jean se puso a llorar en el hombro de Connie, mientras Eren cantaba a dúo con Armin y bastante desafinados pero con sentimiento… eso no era todo, Mikasa, Sasha y Annie se fueron a la pista a bailar y más bien, a despertar el terror de los presentes… eran un trío bastante loco sin alcohol en las venas, ya borrachas eran todo un espectáculo pero… sorpresa! Resulta que esa precisa noche estaban los profesores bebiendo en dicho establecimiento, debido a que Levi era conocido del dueño; y ya que Hanji estaba loca con tanto alcohol en su cuerpo, se unió a sus alumnas a hacer desastres en la pista de baile… como nadie se atrevió a involucrarse con ellas, simplemente las rodearon y se limitaron a observar el espectáculo que ofrecían… Mikasa en medio de todo comenzó a gritar:

-Eren! Eren! Chicos! Vengan a bailar!

Pero ninguno llegó porque estaban borrachos perdidos, sin embargo, Erwin trató de ir a detener a su loca colega, si alguien se enteraba de esto sería terrible… ella siempre se salía de lo normal, pero no era justo que por la locura de una noche perdiera el trabajo. Levi por su parte veía a la cuatro-ojos y sus alumnas con su cara de aburrimiento y pensando en lo patéticas que lucían… de lo único que se arrepentía es de haber ido esa noche y de ser amigo de Hanji, aunque de eso se arrepentía cada cinco minutos y siempre seguían siendo amigos… así que detuvo a Erwin y le dijo

-Déjala, nadie se enterará… ¿Qué es lo peor que puede ocurrir?

Y lo peor ocurrió… alguien más estuvo esa noche y le tomó fotos a las bailarinas… y las subió a las redes sociales… así que a la mañana siguiente toda la escuela era un hervidero de comentarios por las imágenes de su profesora y alumnas en un estado tan desastroso y vergonzoso; y lo que es peor, en un antro…

Erwin y Levi se vieron y ambos entendieron que estaban en un gran aprieto porque salían en algunas fotos también… mientras que Hanji por su parte, se había quedado muda por primera vez en su vida preguntándose ¿Cómo salía de esta?

Los chicos tenían su castigo asegurado… lo más probable sería la expulsión por unos diez días…

Buena la había hecho… no podían culpar a nadie porque pos su voluntad se metieron al antro, se bebieron el alcohol… y aunque lo que sucedió después no fue su voluntad… ¿Quién les comprendería esa excusa?

* * *

Fue un poco diferente que el resto... lo re-escribí muchas veces, la idea que tenía para este capítulo pasará al siguiente creo yo... es que experiencias locas hay muchas.. pero para pasarlas a un capítulo, a veces se hace difícil...

Igual, para locuras como la de este episodio, Hanji me parece perfecta =)


End file.
